Written in the Stars
by Cece.Loves.Writing
Summary: What happens when a accident awakens two rivals powers? This happens. Here is a story during Harry and Draco's sixth year. Voldemort is already dead. The stars have aligned, making the creatures aware of everything. Will Harry and Draco succeed in cleansing there new world? Give this story a try. Who knows? You might find yourself pleasantly surprised. Drarry. M-preg.
1. Peace, Serenity

**A/N Hey guys! So here is my new story! This is so far my favorite story to write, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! I am putting in a song that helped me right the chapter and naming the chapter after a part of the song. Today's song is Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.**

* * *

 _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

 _But I've got to get a move on with my life_

 _It's time to be a big girl now_

 _And big girls don't cry_

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me.' Harry thought to himself after waken up to a anxious Ron. Of all the days to be late, it had to be the first Quidditch match of the season. Quickly getting ready he ran down for breakfast. He took in the scent of coffee,  
toast and sausages as he walked into the Great Hall. Walking over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat next to Hermione, he picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, "You might not want to read that, it's just a bunch of rubbish."

I look at the front page to see a picture of me looking right back.

 _THE BOY WHO LIVES! DISTURBED?_

 _Is The Chosen One mentally unstable? I have word from an anonymous source, that, Harry Potter is disturbed._

 _"He has spazzes all the time. Fallen off his chair, clutching his head and making distressed noises like some depressed puppy."_

"What! This is ridiculous!" I half-shout, standing up from the table.

"Harry sit down, your only proving the point the article was trying to make." Hisses Hermione.

"Yeah. We know the article isn't true mate." Says Ron.

I sit down grudgingly, concentrating on finishing breakfast quick as humanly possible and getting the hell out of this place. I get up from the table, speed walking out of the Great Hall. I walk out and turn right into somebody. Sending both of us sprawling  
to the floor. I stand up.

"Sor-" I look up. "Malfoy."

"Potter," he spits out, "Watch where you are going!"

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, I am not disturbed!"

"Nice declaration Potter, but I haven't the slightest clue what your talking about."

"So you didn't go spout a bunch of crap to the Prophet?"

"I haven't done that since third year. I am a Malfoy, we don't go to the press untill we have all the proof. Try as I might, I don't think I could prove that your mental."

"Whatever Malfoy."

I walk away, and for some reason I found myself blushing fiercely, I have to stop thinking about Malfoy. Now, it's time for me to get ready for the Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

* * *

We walk out onto the pitch. Our uniforms gleaming red and gold, the crowd roars and claps as we walk. I see the Slytherin team walk out. Malfoy is walking his hair reflecting the sunlight. I notice that the ponytail he is wearing looks fantastic in his  
hair. The Slytherin side cheers and... Hisses? Yup, the Slytherin house is hissing, I look over and see half of Malfoy's group hissing, while the other half is laughing at the hissers. I have never seen them so relaxed, without there cold masks.

"Captains, shake hands."

Malfoy and I shake hands. I can't help but notice how soft his hands are. Now, that I think about. Malfoy, only smiles when we play Quidditch.

"Mount your brooms."

I get ready, legs around my firebolt.

"And GO!"

I shoot up into the air. Keeping my eyes open for the golden glint of the snitch. Up in the air, I don't hear what is happening. It's just me and my broom. I watch as the team cooperates. Gryffindor is winning 60-10. I look around and see Malfoy flying  
around, his glee similar to that of a child in a candy store. About half an hour in, I see the snitch. I make a dive for it, Malfoy beside me. The snitch goes back up in the air, Malfoy and I go right behind it. We are near Gryffindor's goals, Malfoy  
and I reach out to grab it, and Malfoy catches it, then crashes into the post I see Malfoy fall and I go to grabhim. I snatchMalfoy and hold onto his unconscious , the broom can't hold both of us and it throws us off. We  
are going to fall twenty feet, it's inevitable. I roll onto my back, I can help Malfoy. I see Snape and Professor McGonnagall get up from the stands, but they aren't quick enough. I hold Malfoy's head to my chest as we crash onto the ground. I have  
to protect this beautiful person. He is more like an angel. I don't know why I am thinking this, however, my last thought is to protect Malfoy by taking the majority if the impact.

* * *

"What information is there to report?" asked a deep voice.

"The young ones where playing a game on brooms-"

"Quidditch?"

"Yes master. They where both trying to get a golden ball-"

"The snitch."

"Correct. Anyway, the blond one crashed into a goal, and he fell off his broom. Then the raven haired one, swooped down and saved him. The broom then kicked both if them off, the raven haired boy rolled and absorbed the impact on his back. They fell from  
about 20 feet."

"Very promising. Thank you. You are excused and pardoned."

The creature walked out, head bowed. The master's eyes glowed mischievously. Finally, he could see that this was happening. They would be the ones to save them. The master got up and went outside. Lying down on the damp grass, he looked up at the stars.  
Yes, it was just about time, it is written in the stars.

* * *

 **A/N So here is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! R and R**

-oce22cenu


	2. I want you by my side

**A/N Hey guys! Here is the second chapter, and I am really loving this story! So enjoy. Thank you so much for the favorites follows and review! I am very grateful. The song this week is Stolen Dance by Milky Chance. Without further delay, read on!**

* * *

 _And I want you  
_ _We can bring it on the floor  
You've never danced like this before  
We don't talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it_

* * *

I open my eyes, to see the familiar roof of the infirmary. Why am I here again? Oh right. The events of the Quidditch match come back to me. "Mr. Potter are you awake?" asks Madame Pompfrey. I nod in response. "You and Mr. Malfoy took quite a tumble! You ought to be more careful! Anyway, you won't have any lasting troubles, which is odd, a fall like that should've cracked your head open. You are free to leave." I get up and start to leave, but then I turn around. "How is Dra- Malfoy?" I ask her. "Mr. Malfoy is fine as well. I do not know why both of you are pretty much undamaged, but I am certainly not complaining." She finishes with a chuckle. Then a groan is heard from another bed. "Why am I here again?" Malfoy asks. Madame Pompfrey goes and informs him of everything.

Draco get's up to leave, then he sees me and we walk out together after bidding goodbye to Madame Pompfrey. Before him and I part ways, he turns to me, and puts his hand on my arm. "Potter, thank you." He says. I look at him, "It was nothing anyone else wouldn't have done." I say. He snorts, "I seriously doubt that." He is about to walk away, "Wait." I say. "What did you mean by 'Why am I here again?', when we where in the infirmary?". Malfoy looks at me like I am bonkers, "What did you think I meant?" He asks. "I have been waking up in the infirmary a lot, that's all." I look at him incrediously. "Why?" I ask, for some reason I keep talking, and he keeps answering. "People have been... Unpleasant." I narrow my eyes. Then, I read Draco's thoughts.

 _It doesn't matter to you Harry, I deserve to be beating up._

I gasp. I should not be able to hear what he is thinking. Did he call me Harry? Beating! Okay, who wants to die!

 _I can hear you Har- Potter._

This time I actually scream. I back up about 20 feet, then a nauseating feeling hits me, I stumble forward, right into Draco. I instantly feel better. Draco looks at me, his face ghostly white. "We need help. Now!" We start walking back to the infirmary, "Wait. Draco, I think we should go see McGonnagall." He looks at me funnily, but he clearly trusts me. We walk down to the transfiguration classroom, interrupting a first year class. We walk into the classroom, the first years look at us, attracting the attention of the teacher, "Heads down" She says, with her head down. I clear my throat and McGonnagall looks up at us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, are you quite alright?" We shake our heads no, "We need to speak to you, it's urgent." Says Draco.

McGonnagal gets up and leads us into her office. We explain everything that happened and by the end of it McGonnagall's eyes our as big as saucers. "You two-? How-? Nevermind, I know what we need to do." Says the stern Professor. "Lils!" She says. A house elf appears, "Go fetch Professor Snape, tell him it's what we expected." The house elf leaves, and she turns to us. "You have to go to the Black Manor. Severus will acompany you, Lucius, Remus and a few of your friends will meet you there." Snape walks out of the fireplace. "Hello Minerva. Is it true?" He asks. "Yes." Says Professor McGonnagall. That's it. I can't hold my tongue anymore, and neither can Draco. "Excuse me, what is going on?" We say at the same time. Then we glare at each other. "You will find out soon." Drawls Profersor Snape. I resist the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him.

 _He is my godfather_

 _Really?_

 _Yup. I bet the Golden Boy can't top that_

Draco and I make eye contact and he smirks at me. Hah! Little does he know.

 _My godfather is- was Sirius Black_

I look over at Draco and his jaw drops.

 _The innocent murderer?_

Yes. The Black Manor is technically my property.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, we are ready to go. You will floo to Diagon Alley, then you will side along apparate with Severus." Says McGonnagall. We nod and I go into the floo first. I hate flooing, but I refuse to Portkey anywhere. Last time I tried, I had a panic attack. I step in and shout, "Diagon Alley!" I tumble out into the streets of Diagon Alley, Draco close behind me. We see Professor Snape and we walk up to him. We Side Along Apparate into the Manor. "This Manor is gorgeous Sev!" Exclaims Draco. I have to agree with the prat. This room is beautiful. The curtains to the floor is just lovely.

 _Don't call me a prat, you git._

"Don't listen if you don't like it, Malfoy!" I say out loud, earning me a strange look from Snape. We walk through a door into a living room, where Lucius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise are waiting for us. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "We honestly don't know Harry." Says Hermione. "Yes, Harry we don't know," mimics Blaise, "Would you like me to lick your shoes clean for you?", I look over at him, about to say something, but Draco speaks up, "Sod off Blaise." He says amiably.

* * *

 **A/N So, what did you think? Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading.**

 **-oce22cenu**


	3. So don't give up on me

**A/N Hi guys! Here is the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. As for what's happening to our lovely boys... You all well just have to wait and see! This chapter's song is Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Sans plus tard** **é** **...**

* * *

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?_  
 _Can you love mine?_  
 _Nobody's a picture perfect  
_ _But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?_  
 _Even with my dark side?_

* * *

The door closes as Snape walks in. "I imagine you all have questions-" He begins, before I cut him off. "You bloody well know we have questions!" I say, irritation pulsing through my veins. "Silence Potter, I will not tolerate profane language." Snape replies, casting a silencing spell on me. I open my mouth to talk, and nothing comes out, I sit down fuming.

 _What's wrong Potter? Kneazle got your tongue?_

I glare at Draco.

 _No your godfather cast a silencing spell on me._

 _Hah! Finally! Now Blaise owes me money!_

 _You where betting on how long it would take for him to cast a silencing spell on me?_

 _Yup._

"Pay up Blaise!" Draco says gleefully. That's it! I get up and feel a tear in Snape's magic, as the spell releases me. "I'll take that, thank you." I grab the 20 galleons from Zabini's hand and strode back to my seat. I sit back down and look up to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask, still slightly annoyed, Remus is the first to recover. "You just broke a spell Harry. That isn't supposed to be possible for a wizard such as yourself against Snape's magic. Even if I don't like him, I still am able to reconize that he has talent." Hermione then speaks up. "Would someone inform us as to what is going on?" Most of us nod, we really want to know what is happening. Also, I want to take the attention off of me.

 _I thought you where an attention whore?_

 _Shut up, git._

 _Prat._

 _Arse._

Someone clears there throat and we snap back to reality. "Could you two listen? I know it's above you Potter, but try." Sneers Snape. "I am afraid that I can not tell you much yet, but for the meantime you should know that you will be staying here, all your possesions are already here." Hermione raises her hand. "Yes Granger?". "I think I know what is going on. They are _Angeli Tenebris_ , right sir?" Snape looks at her, impressed with her theory, "That is correct Ms. Granger, but how did you know?" He asks. Hermione, looking very satisfied with herself, answers, "I've read all about them, and after paying attention I realized that it fit. Their love of flying, the telepathic communication, not receiving an injury from their fall, in fact, the only reason they passed out is because of their powers awaking. _Angeli Tenebris_ , or singular _Tenebris Angelus_ , are creatures of balanced nature, they are not innocent, but they don't take a particular glee in assisnation. They also, are astronomical creatures. But very rare, I believe that there is only about 300 of them left." We look at her like she is off her rocker. "All of the above is accurate. I think now would be a good time for an end to this meeting." And with that we get up.

Draco and I are walking out, when we get this pain in our chest, and an urge to just lean forward and-  
Our lips are touching, I hear the room gasp, except I can see Snape smirking. He clearly knew this was going to happen. I let out a small moan, this feels fantastic. Knowing that we are sharing a room, I separate from Draco and we race off to our room.

"Well," says Neville, "They aren't coming out any time soon." Then, he must realize what he just said and tries to correct himself. "I mean of their room. Obviously if their banging each other they're queerer than a two galleon coin." We just laugh.

* * *

"They will be here soon. In one moon they should arrive." Says the Master, he turns to his servant, "Send Aloea and Ulia out to them." He knows they will be best for them. "Yes Master, it will be my pleasure." answers the slave. "Thank you, you may leave." I get up and look outside my window. The sky is a beautiful dark purple, I see the ocean a deep blue. This kingdom is gorgeous but deadly, quite like our race. The younger _Angeli_ are going to be fantastic rulers. Which is good, because me and the Queen our getting to old for this.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and I enter the dining room, and a number of loud cat calls and whistles break out. "Oh sod off." I say before pulling Draco in for a quick kiss. When we stop, I notice a nice purple hickey on his lovely pale neck. He is so beautiful, that he is the king of all angels. An excruciating pain attacks Draco and I's back. We start screaming and wailing, when two unknown figures enter. The taller one looks at the female and says, "Looks like we arrived just in time." They quickly get to work knocink us out, none of us even remotely concerned that they are complete strangers, we just sense that we can trust them.

* * *

We wake up the next day, with gorgeous black feathery wings, angel wings. I touch Draco's and he moans.

Super sensitive wings, I think to myself grinning maliciously. Looks like we won't be getting out of bed today.

* * *

"I hope they're feeling better." Says Neville.

Uriah smiles, he can hear everything, "I assure that they are feeling fine, they might be a little tired though."

* * *

A/N So how was that? Good? Bad? I loved writing it. By the way, Tenebris Angelus is latin for dark angels. Thank you for reading! I just realized that the song Dark Side actually makes sense for this chapter. Wait- I mean, that I totally planned that. Yup.

-oce22cenu


	4. Come what may

**A/N Hey guys! I love Valentine's Day! So, here is some love from me to you! A new chapter! I think my posting schedule will probably slow down a bit. Today's song is Come What May from Moulin Rouge. The Glee version makes me bawl every time I hear it! Also, I made some very dumb mistakes in my previous chapter, so I am going to get my sister Amalie to reread them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Never knew I could feel like this_  
 _Like I've never seen the sky before_  
 _I want to vanish inside your kiss_  
 _Every day I'm loving you more and more_  
 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_  
 _Telling me to give you everything_  
 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
 _But I love you until the end of time_

* * *

There is a knock on our door. "Come in, we're wearing pants!" I shout, then Draco 'helpfully' yelled, "But not shirts! Harry's way too hot for them." I blush, and the two strangers who helped Draco and I with our wings enter. "Hello young masters. My name is Ulia." Says the male. "And my name is Aloea." The female says. Ulia had short dark hair, with dark blue streaks in it. Aloea is a petite female, with dirty blonde hair cut in a neat bob, she had lilac streaks, her eyes matched the lilac in her hair. "Master Draco is correct Master Harry." says Aloea, "You are very hot." She finishes with a giggle. I smile and Draco let's out a short growl. "Aloea, that is hardly the proper way to address the future Masters." Says Ulia sternly.

"It's fine." I say, "And please, just Harry and Draco will be fine. And what do you mean by future Masters?". Draco nods. They look at us in surprise. "You mean to tell us that you don't know anything?" Asks Ulia. "Well we know what kind of creature we are." Draco says, his tone slightly defensive. "Well we are here to teach, so you will find out soon." Says Aloea. They then exit our room. I lay back down and turn towards Draco. "We get to rule a realm together!" He exclaims happily! I laugh at his excitement, "We get to be together for a very long time." We kiss, and then decide to get up.

We enter the dining room, and we sit down. "Good morning" I say cheerfully. "Finally we can see your face. We where starting to forget you two." Says Ginny. "Yeah," Pipes up Neville, "Good thing you guys can't get pregnant!" Draco and I blush. Then Ulia speaks up, "Actually," We look at him horrified, "In about ten days you two will be able to conceive and contraceptives are not allowed." Draco let's out a loud groan.

 _I am screwed_

 _Actually that's the problem_

 _Shut up_

 _Love you too_

Draco let's out a huff of annoyance and turns his head straight forward. I stick my tongue out at him.

 _Very mature Harry_

 _You are just as bad!_

 _I am a Malfoy we are-_

 _Always mature._

 _Exactly!_

 _You where singing a different tune last night in bed Draco._

I send him a couple of mental images, then I look over to him, and see him blushing! Draco almost never blushes! Content with his reaction, I start eagerly eating breakfast. The door opens with a loud bang and we all jump in our seats. I start to choke on my food, and Draco has to whack me on the back.

"We heard"

"That you guys-"

"Where missing us!" Exclaim Fred and George. I stand up, "What are you two doing here?" I ask. They grin at me, "We wouldn't leave our little Ryry!" Fred says. "Quite correct! I am offended we weren't invited in the first place!" Says George. I smile at them "I am glad you two came." I say. They take me into a bone crushing hug. When they release me, I shake out my wings and end up ripping my shirt off with them. Almost everyone gasps at the sight of my wings. I forgot that they haven't seen them yet, I grin and stretch my wings out as much as I can. "Come on Draco, show them yours!" He sighs and takes off his shirt, Fred wolf whistles and George cat calls. Draco glares at them and stretches out his wings. Draco's wings are bigger then mine and have a silver in them. Mine have green in them. Draco is so beautiful, I can't help the animalistic need that overtakes me I pull him in. Everyone exits the dining room.

 _We're too hot for them. They can't handle it_

I giggle against his lips, he is correct. Draco would look fantastic pregnant. We could have a family. I smile, Draco picks me up and he carries me to our room.

* * *

"I have gathered both of you here today to tell you something." Says Snape to Lucius and Remus. "I think we could bring the mutt back." Remus looks up in surprise, but he adores the idea of seeing his best friend again. Lucius however, looks confused ad slighly upset at that. "I- I- I don't... What if... How?" He stammers. Then he collapses. Snape and Remus get him to regain conscious. "There is a Blood Magic ritual that would work perfectly." He says. Lucius breathes deeply and then speaks up. "We loved each other." He says. Severus had his suspicions so he doesn't really react, but Remus stands up. "WHAT?" He yells. "Yep." says Lucius. "At the beginning it was just for fun, even had a threesome with James," Remus looks scandalized, "He was bisexual. Anyway, then me and Sirus got closer, untill we fell in love. My parents didn't know, and they promised my hand in marriage to-"

"A different Black." Remus cuts him off.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys liked that. I don't know why, but I had a strong urge to do Sirius/Lucius pairing. It is kinda wierd, but I like it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-oce22cenu**


	5. That's the worst thing I could do

**A/N Salutations earthlings! As previously mentioned, my posting schedule has slowed down a bit, I think I'll have one chapter, maybe two each week. My week has been super busy, Wednesday, February 22nd, was my birthday! Happy birthday to me! Anyway, today's song is There Are Worse Things I Could Do from Grease, once again I do enjoy the Glee version!**

* * *

 _There are worse things I could do_  
 _Than go with a boy or two_  
 _Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good_  
 _I suppose it could be true_  
 _But there are worse things I could do_

* * *

Draco and I our in bed, just staring at each other. "Draco," I whisper, "Your beautiful." Draco smiles and kisses me gently. We look into each others eyes, his a deep silver and mine an emerald green. I love him so much, the emotions running through me are almost to much to handle, I wish we could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, we where both informed yesterday that we have to go back to Hogwarts again, apparently the Dumbledore wants to have a resorting of the sixth years. Just for this moment, Draco and I are content to stay with each other. Our souls connecting, weaving the intricate design of our future. The Fates working towards something bigger then we are capable of door opens with a loud bang, I fall off the bed. Moment ruined.

 _My ass hurts_

 _Suck it up, love_

 _You are so mean!_

 _You where being incredibly sappy._

 _Hey!_

 _Sorry, I guess it's in your nature to act all Hufflepuffy._

I get back on the bed, when I remember that we have people in here, and see Remus. "We got Sirius back!" I stare at him. "How- but-... That." And I pass out, still conscious enough to hear Remus say, "That's the second person to react like that." I wake up when I feel Draco's lips on my forehead. "Who was the first?" I ask. "Lucius." Remus says, a smirk on his face. "Really?" asks Draco, Remus nods, "Hah! He who said 'Malfoys don't faint', wait 'till Father hears about this." I laugh at him, he looks at me, "Old habits die hard, I suppose." Then I remember why Remus is hear in the first place, I face him. "Can we see him?" I ask. Remus opens his mouth to respond, but a different voice answers. "Of course you can." Sirius walks in, grinning. I jump up from the bed and I go hug him.

"I missed you pup." Sirius says, then he turns to Draco. "Hello, you must be young Malfoy, I am Sirius Black, Harry's go-" Draco interupts, "Godfather, I know," He get's out of bed, "Draco." He says shaking hands with him. Sirius turns back to me. "Nice catch Harry." I grin, and Draco wraps his arm around my waist. Lucius walks in, nervously twirling his hair around his finger, "Draco I have some news-" He trails off when he sees Sirius. "I-..Um-..." He clears his throat. "Hello." Sirius smiles a bit and nods in return. An awkward silence sets in the room. "Okay, so what's your news?" Asks Draco, trying, and succeeding, to difuse the tension in the room. Still looking at Sirius, Lucius answers Draco's question, "Your Mother and I are getting a divorce." He says. Draco looks a bit surprised, but quickly recovers. "Why?" Asks Draco. "As you probably know, Narcissa's and my marriage was arranged. I loved, no, I am in love with another person." He then walks out.

 _That was very undignified for a Malfoy_

 _I look at him._

 _Really? That's all you have to say?_

 _What else is there to say?_

 _You haven't figured out who it is yet?_

 _No._

 _It's Sirius._

I watch as Draco goes very pale, then he turns red, then passes out. "Damn," Mutters Remus, "Third time in a week." I laugh, Draco's reaction was priceless. "So," I say nonchalantly, turning towards Sirius, "How long have you and Lucius been in love?" Sirius looks surprised, then he passes out. I look at Remus, "Why does this keep happening to me?", He asks, I grin, shrug, I step over the unconscious bodies and give him a hug.

"I am so happy for you cub." Says Remus. I smile and let go when I hear Draco groan. I turn around and squat down next to him. "Do you remember what happened?" I ask him. Draco nods and Sirius sits up as well. Draco narrows his eyes at him. "It wasn't his choice to marry your cousin." Draco says, then walks away to go talk to his Father probably.

 _That is correct._

 _Jesus Christ!_

 _No it's Draco_

 _Hilarious._

 _You know it._

 _Go talk to your Father_

 _Okay._

 _Can we meet at the gazebo later?_

 _Of course love. Why?_

 _You'll see._

* * *

I meet Draco outside in the gazebo. Draco turns to me and smiles, his silver eyes gleaming. He walks up to me and we share a passionate, lingering, intimate, yet sweet kiss. "It's so funny to think, that a week ago, we hated each other, but secretly loving each other at the same time. We had no hope of ever ending up together. And then..." I interrupt him, "Then we ended up together. Crazy soulmate-emperor-creature thing." We giggle slightly, then Draco calms down. "Do you regret any of it?" He asks. "Not a minute of any amount of time spent with you." I whisper, pressing my forehead against his. "I feel like I've known you forever. I love you Draco." I say and then, I get down on one knee, my stomach turning into a giant pretzel. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

 **A/N Ha! I am so mean! I hate/love cliffhangers! Enjoy! I am psyched! Please review if you want to! Thank you for reading! Also, whoever can tell me the name of this song:**

 _Ooh, you make me live_  
 _Whatever this world can give to me_  
 _It's you, you're all I see_  
 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
 _Ooh, you make me live_

 **In a PM or a review, get's to choose the next chapters song, also they get credit for it as well! If nobody answers, I totally understand and I won't attempt to do it again until I get more readers.**

 **-oce22cenu**


	6. But it's sad and it's sweet

**A/N Greetings! I have been feeling rather uninspired, but then I was drawing, I looked up Draco Malfoy on the internet, and I ended up watching a bunch of random videos! Thank you so much for 4 reviews, which is a lot for me! I adore reviews, and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to review I also love the favorites and follows! The song used in this chapter is Piano Man by Billy Joel. I adore this song, it is so good! I've decided not to do the song guessing game, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright_

* * *

I look up at him waiting for his answer. He looks astounded, he opens his mouth and finds himself speechless, so he nods his head vigorously. Then he speaks, "Yes," He says quietly, he grins, "YES!" He screams, accidently exploding a tree behind him.  
He dives forward and captures Harry's lips. We end up sleeping under the stars that night.

We wake up the next morning, the sun blinding us, our backs stiff, but we honestly don't care. That was the best sleep we've ever had. I look at Draco, "I love you so much." I say, "I love you too." Answers Draco. We stand up and slowly dress each other.  
We walk across the grounds, looking at the scenery, and getting distracted, by distracted I mean that Draco couldn't keep his hands to himself.

 _Excuse me! But it is certainly not my fault that you are extremely sexy._

 _I am rather irresistible aren't I?_

 _And modest._

I snort, then we link hands, Draco's ring gleaming in the sunlight. We walk into the sitting room, happy to see everyone there. We take a seat, the tension between Lucius and Sirius thicker then molasses. Lucius stands up, "That's it. I can't take it  
anymore." He turns toward Sirius. "I am officially divorced from Narcissa. I love you Sirius." Everyone gasps, except for Draco, whom has a knowing smirk on his face. Sirius gets up and walks towards Lucius, pulling him in for a hard kiss.

"Get-"

"A-"

"Room."

Says the Weasley twins. They pull apart and Lucius glares at them. They visibly cower at his look, and promplty shut up. Hermione point to our hands. "Is that what I think it is?" She asks. I smile at the smart witch. "Draco and I are engaged." I declare,  
my voice a couple octaves higher then usual. Everyone is shocked. Blaise and Ginny are the first to recover. Ginny hugs me and smiles at Draco. "Congratulations!" She says, Blaise smiles and nods, taking her hand. "When did this happen." Asks Draco  
with a smirk. "Ginny blushes, "Yesterday." Answers Blaise.

"Well these are very exciting event," Says Severus, "I have some important information." We listen intently, "You are all to go back to Hogwarts tommorow. Dumbledore has decided that everyone in the fifth year and up are to be resorted are to be resorted."  
Shouts of protest explode, he quiets them down with a cold look, everyone knowing that he detests being interrupted. "I personally think that it makes sense. People change when they grow up, so it would make sense to resort. He has decided that once  
a student is in the fifth year, that person is to be resorted. I am informing you of this because I wish for you to be prepared for less then ideal situations." With that, he leaves the room, beckoning for the adults to follow him, leaving us teenagers  
to talk amongst ourselves.

"I agree with Severus." I say. "It makes sense." I decide not to mention that I would definetly be sorted into Slytherin, because I want to see the looks on their faces. Tomorrow will be very interesting, I am sure of it. Draco gets up and leaves.

 _Where are you going?_

I ask him.

 _I don't feel very good, I am just going to see Aloea._

 _Why Aloea?_

 _She is a healer in our realm._

 _Really?_

 _Yea, anyway I'll talk later._

 _Okay, love you._

 _Love you too._

* * *

Later that night, I walk into our room, and find a upset Draco sitting in bed. I sit next to him. "What's going on Draco?" I ask the beautiful blond. He looks at me. "I am pregnant Harry." I jump up. "Your pregnant?" I ask, he nods. I let out a squeal  
of delight. "Your pregnant!" I throw open our bedroom door with a loud bang, and everyone comes out into the hallway to see what the commotion is. "Draco is pregnant!" I exclaim, "I am going to be a father." I do a little dance. Then I stop, and it  
hits me. "I am going to be a father." And I pass out.

* * *

I regain consciousness a couple of minutes later. Sitting in the middle of the hallway. Someone passes me a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. I look at the chocolate and smile. "Thanks Moony." I say. "No problem cub, congratulations on your engagement  
and your baby." He says. I smile, I am so excited for the baby. I look over at my friends, and I see them gathered around a camera. "We got your meltdown on tape Harry!" Says an amused Neville. I groan. "What's that thing your holding?" asks Draco.  
I jump, not having realized that he was behind me. Neville then goes on explaining about the little camera. I get up and wrap my arms around my pregnant fiancé. I am so thrilled to be having a child with Draco. "I love you." I whisper into his ear.  
He smiles, "I love you too, I am so happy to be having our child Harry." I start getting a little bit nervous. "What's wrong love?" He asks. "Nothing, it's just that, I am with child also." I say, louder then I intended to. Everybody looks shocked.  
"Well," Says Draco, positively beaming, "This promises to be interesting."

* * *

 **A/N I hope that was kind of worth the wait. It's 10:30 and I am exhausted. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **-oce22cenu**


	7. I'll be here to hold you hand

A/N Hey guys! I am back. Right now I just feel so inspired, because I am watching Hamilton's America on KCTS9, and it is insanely good! Gives me a whole new view on the show. Still not quite as good as Wicked... Anyway, King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men.

And in the winter night sky ships are sailing Looking down on these bright blue city lights And they won't wait, they won't wait, they won't wait We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay

I wake up the next morning, rather nervous about going to school, everything has changed, and yet, it all feels right. Like this is how it should be, Fate is a crazy thing, and I didn't used to believe, I just didn't think of it, I was busy saving the world, but now... It just seems like everything happens for a reason, every little moment is controlled and intentional, we can't surprise Her; the future is not set in stone, but clay, it's moldable, we can change it, but it still has form. *Beep* *Beep* The alarm goes off , scaring the shit out of me. I turn over and nudge Draco.

"Time to get up, love." I say, he yawns, and mumbles, "Idonwanna." I chuckle and pepper his face with kisses. "Okay, I'm up now." He said. We get up and dress in our school robes, making sure that the rest of our stuff is packed safely in our trunks, and we get up to go eat in the dining room for the last time in who knows how long. We walk into the dining room, our friends all have miserable looks on their faces, and we gloomily sit down. Sirius walks into the dining room, "Wow, " He says, "Any more cheer in here and you lot will have to take a calming draught." I snort and take a sip of pumpkin juice. It's rather funny how I used to think of Hogwarts as home, it was the best place on earth, but now I have a real home, I have a fiance and two children 0n the way.

"I have a question." Says Draco, "What are we going to do with Harry and I having to spend every minute together and the fact that we're both pregnant?" Sirius bangs his head down on the table. "Damn, I knew we forgot something." The table laughs, "I suppose we will figure out the arrangements after the sorting, and you boys can choose what you wish to do about your pregnancy and stuff." We nod our heads in agreement. "And, also," Speaks up Blaise, "Try not to kill anyone." We laugh, except Draco, he looks slightly mystified. "Why would I kill anyone? I mean if they bothered Harry I might get mad," Draco is actually crying right now. "Why would I become a murderer?" He is sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart." I say, getting up from the table and wrapping my arms around him, "It's because being pregnant plays with your hormones. It's a joke, because you will probably be getting really easily irritated." He calms down, "Malfoys don't get emotional." He says wiping tears off of his face. The realization dawns on him and he starts laughing, the rest of the table joining in as well.

Snape walks in, "What are you idiots laughing about?" He sneers. Sirius speaks up, " Hey I am not an idiot! You are way stupider than me." I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Stupider isn't a word." He turns red and mercilessly eats his toast. _

We step onto the train platform, and I spot Ron. Since he was comatose in St. Mungos when everything happened, I completely forgot about him. I really hope he takes everything well, but I don't think he will. I walk up to him, "Hi Ron, it's been awhile mate." I say. He smiles at me, "Hi Harry, nice to see you." He grins, and I smile nervously smile back. "Has anyone like your sister or the twins, told you anything about what happened?" His smile drops, and I internally cringe. "The little traitor." He mutters, "What?" I ask him. He looks at me and his smile returns to his face, "Nothing. They told me that you had to go away and a few people went with you." I squirm a bit, turn around, wave goodbye to Sirius, and I say to him, "Let's sit on the train." We walk on and I say to Draco.

Come in at your cue.

How do I know what my cue is?

You'll see.

"So," I say to Ron, once we're comfortably seated, I begin talking. "Draco and I had a quidditch incident. Neither of us got hurt, but we figured out that we where magical creatures, and we're soulmates." He drops his mouth open. I silently and wandless cast an oath of secrecy before continuing, "We are also engaged, and pregnant." Ron turns pale, and passes out. Lucky for me, after all those situations that Remus ended up in, I started keeping smelling salts in my pocket (A/N Thanks for that comment!). I wake him up.

"Okay Harry, I did not expect that, but I am fine with it, as long as your happy." He leans close and whispers to me, "However, do not, I repeat, do NOT trust Ginny, she is using Zabini to get what she wants, and she wants you." I lean back, horror stricken, then Draco bursts in.

"Is that true?" He cries. Ron nods, "That little bitch is lucky I have morals, and I won't beat her up but I will be telling Blaise about this." I chuckle and wrap my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. Surprisingly, Ron starts cooing, "You guys are so cute!" We look at Ron, "What I have a soft spot for gays." Hermione laughs as she walks in. "Hi Hermione!" She smiles, "You do know right?" He asks her. "You have a way with words Ron, but yes I do know." I smile, my only problems now are Ginny, and a psychopathic Dark Lord whom wants to kill me.

A/N Once again it's been some time but I hope you guys liked it! I am not going to give up on this story, I really enjoy, I've just been really uninspired, your guys' review really help me though! Thanks for reading!

-oce22cenu 


	8. I don't wanna wait

**A/N Hey guys! I am back and here is the gang when they get back to Hogwarts. I wonder what Ginny is up to... I am not a huge fan of Ginny's character, so yeah. Today's song is Push and Pull by July Talk! Enjoy!**

 _Darkness comes, you've gotta pay your dues_  
 _Darkness falls, wants you to over-use_  
 _You're born to live but now you live to lose_  
 _You don't wanna wait_

* * *

We walk in to the Great Hall, much like we did in first year, Professor calls us up one by one. Draco, Blaise, and to everybody's surprise, Luna gets sorted into Slytherin. Ron goes into Hufflepuff. Ginny stays in Gryffindor with Neville, and Hermione goes to Ravenclaw. Finally I go up, the Hat gets placed on my head.

 _Are you going to fight destiny now?_ I hear the Hat ask in my head.  
 _No_. I answer.

 _Very good, it better be..._ "SLYTHERIN!" He yells. Multiple gasps are heard, and Dumbledore bears a look of complete shock on his face. I get up with a smirk on my face and sit down next to Draco. "I was not expecting you to be sorted here." He whispered to me, I smile, "The only reason why I wasn't sorted into here in first year is because I didn't want to be." I say to him. Draco looks surprised, "Why?" He asks me. "Ron, my first friend ever, told me that Slytherin was evil. Then I met you, you insulted everyone who has ever been nice to me and you got sorted into Slytherin. So, I didn't want to go there. I realize that my choice was stupid." Draco's face is crestfallen, "You-...You didn't go into Slytherin because of me?" I nod, and he looks like he is going to cry, I give him a pat on his leg. "Sorry, it's the baby hormones they're making me emotional." I chuckle at his statement, and kiss the top of his head.

I finish eating and I get up from the table to go talk to my other friends. I walk to the Hufflepuff table. "Hey Ron, how's Hufflepuff treating you?" I say, he looks at me for a bit before answering, "Honestly, I am not too sure. They seem to be a lot smarter than every one thinks they are, and they're very welcoming. I think I'll like it here." He says, ending with a smile. I grin back at him, "That's great!" We say goodbye to one and other and I go off to talk to Hermione. "Hey 'Mione!" I say to her as a greeting. She looks up at me from her book. "Hey Harry! I am assuming that you are here because you want to see how I am doing. Well, I am okay, the Ravenclaws are, to be honest, not as smart as people think. That sounds bad, but they're smart, but they're is a lot more to them. They think every situation, and normally end up finding the best possible answer. They're sometimes overly logical, but quite practical."

I take a deep breath, and walk over to the Gryiffindor table, I am just going to ignore Ginny, she won't come between Draco and I. "Hi Neville." I say, pointedly ignoring Ginny. Unfortunately, she chooses to address me anyway, "Hi, Harry!" Ginny croons sickingly. I cringe, how did I not notice it before? I keep talking to Neville, until I see Draco leave and I go to follow.

"Hi Harry!" Draco says, with a blank face, but a hint of excitement creeps into his voice, completely giving him away. "Hi Draco!" I say However, his face goes a bit sad, "What's wrong?" He asks, concern in his voice."I am just tired of Ginny and her bullshit!" I exclame. He wraps his arm around my waist and hugs me to his side. "Let's go relax in bed. Okay?" I nod and we go relax into bed.

* * *

I walk up and absolutely pulverise everyone with an evil aura. I get to where Remus is being attacked and I help him, fighting anyone or anything Remus is one of my most treasured family members, I can't afford too lose him, I just got Sirius back. I hope Sirius is okay, and everyone else I love. I finish my up wipe the blood from my claws, then I apparate away and slip into unconciousness.

* * *

 **A/N And yeah I know, a bit of a cliffhanger! I am so mean! So this is a tiny bit shorter then usual and I am so sorry that it has been forever. But I truly hope this chapter doesn't let you guys down. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to favorite, follow, review or just read it! Thanks again**

 **-Oce22cenu**


	9. Be your everything

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the slow updates. I've been going through some rough stuff right now and it's not really getting better. I know the few people that will read this probably don't care. In fact, you probably don't even read the Author's Note at the beginnning and end of every chapter. I am thankful for the people that do read it. Do you guys like this story? Anyway, today's song is Human by Cristina Perri. Read on.**

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I am only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head_  
 _Knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up_  
 _And then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

* * *

I groggily open my eyes, and slowly sit up. "Oh good Harry your awake! I was starting to get worried." I open my mouth to respond to Draco, but his face goes stormy. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself? You could've lost the baby or worse, you could've gotten yourself killed! Someone else would've saved Remus. I adore the man, but this is ridiculous! He definitely does not you getting your stupid arse killed trying to save him!" I go to interrupt him, but he continues.

"Yes. He is fine. However, you exhausted yourself, because you aren't very advanced in channeling you inner magic and alter persona. Now, I will deal with your punishment later. For the mean time, Uliah and Aloea want to speak to us. So I shall go get them. And if you move so much as one toe, Harry James Potter you will never get laid again." And with that he leaves, his robes swishing behind him. I hear a low chuckle come from the bed next to me.

"And what is so amusing about all this to you?" I ask. "Watch your mouth Potter, I was just entertained by Draco's choice of punishement." Replys Severus. I blush, Draco probably forgot that he was in the room.

 _Love?_

 _Yes?_ He responds

 _Did you know that Severus was in the room the whole time._

 _Oh shit. I forgot._

I laugh, and say to Severus. "Ahh, Sevvy, your just jealous that your not getting some." He looks away, but I can see a faint blush.

 _Did you really just say that to him?_

 _Yes._

 _I am so proud right now._

The doors open, Ulia and Aloea enter with Draco behind them. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" They take a seat and Ulia starts talking. " So yesterday, you acomplished a near impossible thing. The magic was so strong that it caused Draco to collapse-" I cut him off. "Wait, what?" I turn to him. "How come you didn't tell me?" I smiles apologetically, "Because I didn't want you to worry." I shake my head and gesture for Ulia to continue.

"So, the magic made some very evil people to become aware of your existence." What the hell? "Why is it always me?" I say. Draco snorts, "Because love, your Harry Potter, The Chosen One." He says mockingly. I smack him gently. "Anyway, your training will be intensified and you will be joined by the other people of your kind, you will also need to be educated on the different types and our rituals." We nod and he leaves. Aloeas speaks up, "He's a bit stressed right now. A couple of us will be joining to help out. We don't know who they will be, so we might know them, but I don't think we do." She gently hugs us, and she exits.

"And I still expect you to continuing doing very good in your classes." Severus says. We snort, the classes our way too easy. It's like going through the changes made us so much more capable. "Hey Draco?" I start. "Yes love?" He answers. "Can you get me some chocolate mint ice cream please?" He groans and rolls his eyes. "Dobby!' He yells, and there is a crack and he appears. "What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter and his partner Draco Malfoy?" He asks. "Could you get us some mint chocolate ice cream please?" He smiles, "Yes anything for yous." And he quickly goes away and comes back. "You are so lazy you git!" He grins and says back, "Yes, but I am your lazy git. And you love me!" I roll my eyes, "You bet your sweet arse I do. " He laughs, "I do have a nice backside don't I?" I giggle and we cuddle. At some point we drift off into sleep, and in my case, I am submerge into the land of dreams.

* * *

 _I look around at my surroundings, the dark ocean with the hellish sky. To my left lays a giant castle, my gut telling me that something evil lies with in it. To my right is a dark forest, making the Forbidding Forest look like a Park. Straight ahead is long path. I decide to continue down the path, which is bizarre because normally in dreams you are not in control. To see if I can truly decide, I change directions to towards the castle._

 _After a long walk, I make it to the entry, the dark oak doors huge, I go to open them and..._

* * *

I wake up, extremely frustrated with my incredibly short dream. I see that Draco is still asleep. I lay back down, then I notice that Draco isn't making any noise. I put my ear next to his mouth, nothing. I reach around for a pulse, and I find a very faint one. I can't let him go, I start yelling for help, and put my mouth to his while repeating an incantation; _Auxilium superesse tibi ne mea,_ _Auxilium superesse tibi ne mea,_ _Auxilium superesse tibi ne mea._ I feel people around me, and golden tears start falling out of my eyes onto his face, as gold ropes encase our bodies. I hear his breath return and I collapse on top of him.

* * *

A/N Hope you guys like it! We're almost at chapter 10 and I am excited for that! Thank you for reading!

 _Auxilium superesse tibi ne mea_ : Let my love help you survive.

-oce22cenu


	10. To whatever's coming our way

**A/N Hi guys! I am back with another chapter. Still don't know if anyone actually likes the story, but I don't care 'cause I love writing it. This is chapter 10! I am so happy to have a decent story with 10 chapters! Today's so is Here's To Us the Glee version. Funny story, I was belting and holding the long note when I threw my shoes in the air and me and my friend screamed!**

 _Here's to us_  
 _Here's to love_  
 _All the times_  
 _That we messed up_  
 _Here's to you_  
 _Fill the glass_  
 _Cause the last few days_  
 _Have gone too fast_  
 _So let's give'em hell_  
 _Wish everybody well_  
 _Here's to us_  
 _Here's to us_

* * *

I step out of the fireplace into Severus's quarters at Hogwarts, then a nauseating feeling hits me. I run to the trash can and start heaving into it. I hear what I assume to be Draco starts gagging and runs to Snape's bathroom. Sirius comes out and rubs my back. I finish, and except the glass of water offered to me. Draco comes back, we look at each other, "No more flooing!" We say at the same time. "Why did you come through the floo with us?" I ask Sirius. He grins at me, "I've been asked to teach!" He exclaims.

"What really? I thought Dumbledore didn't like us anymore." I say. Sirius grin slyly, "He doesn't like you. He thinks I am a light anti-traditional wizard. But, I am still the Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. We are dark or neutral magic wizards, it's a blood thing. You will learn more about this in my new, mandatory class for years 5 to 7. Drum roll please," He says, Draco starts drumming his hands on th table, "Traditional Wizarding History!" Me and Draco get really excited about it! "That is great! Father has been saying that I really ought to know more about this kind of stuff. As I am after all, the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy."

"That's not all. Remus is teaching DADA again!" Just as he says that, Remus pops out of the fireplace. I cheer, "I am so excited that you two get to teach!" Remus smiles, "You told them?" He says to Sirius. Sirius nods in return. "Alright well, Harry and I, need to go visit Aloea and talk to her." Says Draco, I look at him in confusion. "She said that we need to visit her about the babys." He explains.

We get up and walk to Aloea's room. I knock on the wooden door. "Enter!" Her voice calls. We open the doors and walk into a well lighted room. "Great, you remembered! Please sit down." She says, leading us to a sitting area. I take a seat, "So, as you know you two are almost done the first month. Which of course means that you both are almost finished the first trimester." Me an Draco are shocked. "Wait," I say, "You mean we are only pregnant for three months?" I ask. She nods, "You guys will both start showing in about a week. Which leads us to another matter, what do you two want to do? We can either hide your bumps with a spell or tell everyone."

 _What do you think we should do?_ I hear Draco ask me.

 _I think we should just show everyone._ I answer back.

 _Really?_ Draco says. I feel a twinge of excitement.

I nod in response. And Draco beams.

I turn to Aloea, "We don't care. Maybe, we should go talk to Dumbledore about some of our classes if needed." I say. "Since your not quite used to everything, you should avoid strenious activity. Apparate everywhere you can. However keep walking to your classes, unless you have to do more than 3 staircases. If you are going to duel, make sure to put up shields around your stomachs."  
She says. "One more question. Do you guys know what nights you conceived the babies?" I blush as the memory of those two nights hit.

Draco sensing my embarassement, sends me a couple very explicit images. "Harry's would be the night of March 4th. Mine would be the morning after at about 3 am." Claims Draco. Aloea raises one of her eyebrows. "3 am?" She says. I glare at Draco, "Someone woke up rather horny." Draco glares right back at me, "Hey, you weren't the one who got pregnant because of it." He says. "I was already pregnant when that happened you stupid git." I say affectionately.

"Bloody prat." He says back at me. That's it. I am slowly getting more and more aroused. "Thank you Aloea. We should get going." She gives me a knowing smile, and I smirk right back. Dragging Draco behind me. "What brought on this sudden change?" Asks Draco, between kisses. "Couldn't help it. Need you badly." And we apparate away.

The next morning we run into Potions class. 5 minutes late, our hair slightly messed up. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, may I inquire as to why you both where late?" He asks. I open my mouth to say something, and he looks over us. "Never mind I know exactly what you where doing. Take a seat." Snickers break out in the room, Snape silences them with a glare, "10 points from both Gryiffindor and Slytherin." A Ravenclaw stands up, "Only ten!" He exclaims. Severus looks at him.

"20 points from Ravenclaw!" Says Professor., he turns back to us, "You may sit down." He says to us. We go to grab seats. "Also, I appreciate the attempt at house unity, please switch back your ties." Draco and I blush, and switch back our ties.

* * *

 **A/N So that was fun! I hope that the story improves a bit, because I just outlined the next nine chapters! I am also planning on doing a new story on my Wattpad acount. Another thing, as previously stated, I don't do this for the reviews, but I would really appreciate some! Seriously. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-oce22cenu**


	11. Hoping, My Feelings They Would Drown

**A/N So... We've reached 1k views! I am very happy, even if some of them where just because some people clicked on it accidently. So, I have taken a while to update this story because I was hoping for a review, but it's fine 'cause I don't write this story for the reviews. Today's song is Beleiver by Imagine Dragons. I adore this song so... Enjoy!**

 _I was broken from a young age_  
 _Taking my soul into the masses_  
 _Write down my poems for the few_  
 _That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me_  
 _Singing from heart ache from the pain_  
 _Take up my message from the veins_  
 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_  
 _Seeing the beauty through the..._

* * *

I wake up the next morning, look down at my stomach, and shriek. Draco wakes up, "What is it?" He mumbles sleepily. "Look at our stomachs!" I say, my voice still a couple octaves too high. He looks down and gasps. "What happened? I am pretty sure that it isn't supposed to get round overnight!" He says. There is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I call.

Aloea enters. "Ah," She says, after looking at our round stomachs and shocked expressions, "I see that you have began your second month. Yes, in our world the developement happens over night." Draco let's out a shrill scream. "What is it?" I ask, worry seeping into my voice, "It moved! It moved!" He says. I put my hand to his stomach and feel a light kick. I smile, "It's beautiful." I lean over and kiss him.

After a bit, I shot out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. "What's happening love?" He asks me. "I just really needed to pee." I wash my hands and come out of the bathroom. "Today is the day that the school finds out." I say to him. "Yeah, we should get going." We get ready, making sure that we are wearing the correct ties. "Let's go!" We kiss, we walk out of our room, and into the Great Hall.

A sudden silence settles over the room, then the whispering begins. An innocent first year Hufflepuff stands up and asks us, "How did you guys get so fat?" He asks. His friends snicker and start elbowing him. "What?" He asks them. Draco, whom looks offended, says, "We're not fat. We're pregnant you ignorant tw-..." I cover his mouth before he finishes his sentence.

The majority of the students and faculty gasp. "How is that even possible?" Questions Dumbledore. We shrug and sit down at the Slytherin table. "I am so hungry!" Exclaims Draco, "I want bacon dipped in chocolate, sprinkled with garlic and rainbow sprinkles." As he is saying what he wants, it appears on his plate. "How did you do that?" I ask him. He snorts, "I am a Malfoy, how do you think I did that?". I laugh and start eating some pancakes.

After we're finished, we go outside by the lake with Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Blaise, Hermione and Daphne. "It's so nice outside!" Cries Hermione. We agree and start going for a walk around the lake. "We should exercise more." Says Draco. "I am not exercising more." I disagree. "But, you'll gain a tone of weight if you don't. Especially because we're not allowed to play Quidditch at the moment."

A couple hours later, we're walking back to the castle. When Luna freezes, "Luna are you okay?" Asks Daphne. Her eyes glaze over and she starts to speak in a raspy voice.

With new life brings death As the blackness attacks The trusted commit theft Soon the golden will find out That it was all an act

She finishes the prophecy, and her eyes close as she faints. Remus runs over, "What happened?" He asks. "Luna spoke a prophecy, and she passed out after." Explains Blaise. "A prophecy?" He says in shock, "She is a Seer?" He asks us. "Sort of," Says Neville, "She is different, more powerful, more reliable." He says. "Interesting." Mumbles Remus.

"Good lord." I say, "I am exhausted with prophecies. And what the hell does that even mean?" I say, storming off in a cloud of rage and frustration. "Wait Harry!" Draco cries, walking after me. I sit down on the shore of the lake. "Are you okay?" Draco asks me, slightly out of breath. "Yeah, I just wish that I could have a nice and relaxing year at Hogwarts. Things were getting so good. I have you, we're both pregnant. I just wish that life could be calmer."

"Hey, you're the Golden Boy. You're not allowed to have a calm life." Draco says jokingly. I laugh, "I love you Draco." I say, "I love you too." He says back, then he kisses me tenderly. Of course, our moment is ruined as the sky opens up and it starts to pour. We giggle, he presses his forehead against mine, and we rub noses. "We should go inside before either of us catch a cold." I say. He laughs and we try to get up. "God, I never realized how hard it is to be pregnant until I actually was." Says Draco.

We walk back to the castle, hand in hand, then we jump into the shower together. After that it's cuddles, "When should we get married?" I ask Draco. He smiles and looks at our matching rings. "We could do it... Tomorrow?" Draco says. "WHAT?" I exclaim, "We haven't done anything." I say, "We have the list of people, so if we give it to one of the house elves, and we could get married by the Great Lake and have a reception on the Quidditch Pitch. We can invite all of Hogwarts to the reception." Draco says, slowly getting more and more excited. "Sure Draco, tomorrow." I say softly, before drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N So tell me what you think! Who's excited for the marriage? By the way, I changed my username to .Writing so yeah. Thank you so much for reading!**


	12. I know just what you're saying

**A/N Hello everyone! I am very happy to be writing this right now! Do you know why? Of course you don't. My parents bought me a new HP laptop! It's not the latest model, however, it is still a relatively recent model! I love it. Anyway, today's song is Don't Speak by No Doubt, but the Glee version is heartbreaking.**

 _You and me_  
 _We used to be together_  
 _Everyday together_  
 _Always_

 _I really feel_  
 _That I'm losing my best friend_  
 _I can't believe this could be_  
 _The end_

 _It looks as though_  
 _You're letting go_  
 _If it's real then I don't want to know_

"Harry, wake up!" Draco whispers loudly in my ear. I lightly slap his face away, "No," I turn over, "We don't have anything to do today." I say to him. "Actually," He says, "You missed Aloea's visit, she wanted to inform us that the instructors are coming today!" I sit up, "How many of them?" I ask him. "I think she said that there was five. One is an elemantalist, another a physical trainer, a general magic master, a herbologist and a mind defense trainer." He recites off of memory, "Wow... That is a lot to learn in so little time... Are you sure this is all safe for the babies?" I ask him.

"Yeah, there is going to be a few exercises that we are not allowed to do, but it should be fine to sit them out because we are already in pretty good physical shape. All the magical training will probably be fine, however if we start feeling dizzy than we should stop." He explains to me. "Alright. Let's get ready than, I am ravenous." I reply. So we get up, shower together, eat some cereal and go meet up with Aloea and Uliah.

"Good morning boys. They should be arriving soon. In the meantime, why don't you go get Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Daphne." She said, "Okay," And I turn around to start finding them, "Wait, Fred and George don't go here." Draco smiles and I two people speak up behind me.

"Why I do beleive-"

"That Harry-"

"Might just be the-"

"Brightest wizard of our time!" Fred and George finish together. "Shut up." I reply, "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. "Well, we where asked to be here." I smile and give them a hug.

"Oh Harry-"

"We forgot to-"

"Say how-"

"Fantastic you two look. How is the babies so developped already?" They ask us. "Oh it only takes our babies three months to developpe." They look quite a bit surprised by this. So, we let Aloea explain the details to them, as we go to find the rest of our friends. We run into all of them pretty quickly... But as we're walking back we run into Ginny. "Hey Harry." She purrs, bending down to expose herself a bit more. Draco growls slightly and I squeeze his hand in reassurance. "I am gay for Draco." I say coldly and walk right past her.

"Miss Weasley... Ten points from Gryffindor for acting indecently." Says Proffesor Snape. "And ten points to Slytherin for handling the situation." He adds. Ginny's face goes bright red, and Draco shoots her his signature smirk. She stomps away, and Severus turns to Draco. "Here," he says handing him an enveloppe, "It's from your Father." He walks away robes billowing behind him.

"Good he's responded." Draco says, while reading the letter, "Him and Sirius are coming." He puts the letter away. "What are they coming too?" Asks Hermione. I grin, "Draco and I are getting married today." We say, everyone looks at us with wide eyes. "When?" Asks Ron. "In four hours. By the lake, and the reception will be held at the quidditch pitch." Draco answers. "That's great guys, now I believe that we're supposed to go meet some of your kind." With that we walk back to Aloea, the Twins and Uliah.

"Masters," says Aloea, "They are all here, this is Elanna, Brenty, Izingo, Zulaw and Inchty. They'll tell you more about themselves later... For now, I do believe we have a wedding to go too?"

* * *

I stand at the alter, looking over at my friends and family... Actually, they are all kind of my family now. Everyone stands up and my heart stops as I see Draco walking down the aisle in the most gorgeous robes ever, his Dad beside him. He reaches the alter and everybody sits. Remus is marrying us because he got a license to marry my Mom and Dad. He speaks for awhile, then the vows begin.

"Dear Draco," I begin, already starting to tear up, "I really didn't like you when I met you. You where self absorded and spoiled. And trust me, you still are." Some laughter, "But that's why I love you, I love carrying your baby, I love getting married to you. I love the way you make me feel special. And I promise to never stop loving you." I finish crying.

Draco looks just as sentimental. "Harry James Potter," he says, "The worst day of my life was without a doubt the day you rejected me. I am eternally grateful to have a second chance. Everybody hated me before you came along. I got beaten up, and my things went missing. Now, of course it would be all too easy to kick their arses, I don't need too. Because I have your love to protect me. 'Till death do us part."

He finishes and Remus goes through the I do's. "Harry Malfoy-Potter, you may kiss the groom." And cheering errupts as I grab him and press my mouth to his. Without a doubt the best day of my life!

 **A/N OMG! Our babies are married! Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **.Writing**


	13. Sometimes I Get The Feeling

A/N Hey! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There will be a total of 20 chapters... If I manage to stick to my plan. If anyone reading this wants to be my beta I would appreciate it, but I don't mind if no one does. Today's song is Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

When I was, a young boy  
My Father took me into the city  
To see a marching band He said

'Son when you grow up  
Would you be  
The savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?'

* * *

"Come on! We're going to be late for Remus's class. We need to go to breakfast. It takes us like, 20 minutes just to get up those stairs!" I say to Draco, "Sorry," He says, while making a few more adjustements to his hair, "You know that my hair doesn't comb it's self." He finishes doing his hair and he puts his comb down. "We have to get going!" He says after checking his watch, "What are you doing on your arse? Are you trying to make us late?" He exclaims.

I sigh, sometimes he can be so exasperating, and get up. We're on the way to the Great Hall, when we here a few giggles. I look around, and see a few robes. "Hello?" Draco calls out. A few shy first year girls walk out. "Hi," Says a short red head, "We just think that the two of you are so cute!" She breaks into giggles, and blushes. I can feel Draco's annoyance, but I just smile, "Thank you, you ladies are pretty cute as well." I say cheerily, they squeal and run away.

"Malfoys are not cute, wait untill Father hears about this." Draco tells me. "I disagree," I start to say, "I think you Dad is adorable." I grin at Draco slyly as he lightly slaps me. "Shut up Potter." Reply's Draco, not quite succeeding in masking his amusement. I smirk and walk into the Great Hall behind him.

I go to Hufflepuff and sit down with Ron, and Draco goes and sit's down with his friends at the Slytherin table. "Mornin' Ron." I say to him, before I start putting pancakes on my plate covering them in ketchup. "Um... You do know that's not jam right?" Ron asks me. I nod and start shoveling it down. After eating for a bit, I stop to drink some Pumpkin Juice. "It's the pregnancy, it's giving me a severe hankering for ketchup." I explain.

I quickly finish my pancakes, than I get up and go over to Draco. "Good morning Blaise, Daphne." I say to them. They nod in return. "We need to get going." I tell Draco. He nods and summons a travel mug of his favourite coffee. We start the long waddle up to class. "We're almost in the third month." Draco says. "Yup, that sounds like fun." I reply sarcasticly.

"At least you look hot. I just look like a mess." Draco complains. I stop him on the stairwell, and lean in to place a suave kiss on his lips. "You're always the sexiest man alive. No competition." I tell him, before pulling away and dragging him into class.

A few minutes later, Professor Lupin walks in. "Good morning class!" He says. "Good morning professor Lupin." Choruses the class. "Alight, so today, we will actually be discussing a dark creature called Tenebrus Angelus, which is latin for Dark Angel." Says Remus, while making brief eye contact with me, as if asking permission, I nod in return.

 _This promises to be interesting_. Says Draco

 _I wonder what he's learned._ I respond

"These creatures typically come into their inheritance while protecting their soulmate. They may be dark creatures, but they're actually rather friendly. They're relatively unviolent unless they feel like their loved ones are endangered. They are typically very powerful and usually stick to wandless magic. Most have one type of magic that they excel at, except for royalty. These are the most powerful, and are very good in every genre of magic." Says Remus, with most of the class listening intently.

He goes over, our natural enemies, (Dark Wizards and a type of creature called Bangog), our mating habits, our life span (immortal), and other physical traits. In general, it was extremely interesting. Near the end of the class, Professor Snape walks in. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your lesson Professor, but may I borrow the Malfoy-Potters?" He asks. Remus nods, and gestures for us to leave.

We get up and follow him into an abandoned classroom. He summons a couple of chairs and gestures for us to sit down. "I've been examining the prophecy, which is most definitely real, I believe that the two of you ought to observe your new teachers and guardians very closely. The prophecy leads me to think that it is one of them whom will betray you." Snape says. "A quick reminder that the prophecy says:"

With new life brings death As the blackness attacks The trusted commit theft Soon the golden will find out That it was all an act

He clears his throat, "I think that The Golden may refer to you Potter, simply because you're the Golden Boy. I don't know whom will steal what, but I assume that the blackness if refering to a dark creature. The rest is relatvely self explanatory." He finishes, and walks out of the room, robes flying behind him.

"I really hope he's wrong." I tell Draco. He looks up at me, "Unfortunately, I don't think he is." He says. Then, he offers me his hand and we get up to go to our next class.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please review to tell me what you think! True story, my friend thought that the ketchup packs where jam, so she put it on her pancakes. Apparently, it was disgusting, but she told anyone who asked that it was very good because she was too embarrassed. Anyway, thanks for reading!

.Writing


	14. Breaking Free

**A/N Holy crow! This story has officialy reached over 2 000 views! Wow! I don't know how they calculate views, and I honestly don't care if one person clicked on my story 2 000 times, it's still a lot. Thank you to anyone who's read this story! Really I appreciate it. Today's song is Breaking Free from High School Musical.**

 _We know the world can see us_  
 _In a way that's different than who we are._  
 _Creating space between us_  
 _Till we're separate hearts._

 _But your faith it gives me strength,_  
 _Strength to believe.._

 _We're breaking free!_  
 _We're soaring, flying_  
 _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_  
 _If we're trying_  
 _Yeah we're breaking free_  
 _Oh we're breaking free, ooooh_

 _ **One month later...**_

Well, the teachers have helped us so much, we ended up changing Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Blaise and Hermione. Daphne and Ron are our human insiders, whom are absolutely crucial to the success of our mission. Basically, we where told that our enemy, was trying to take our city and enslave the people. Naturally we're not going to let that happen.

However, instead of fighting or getting ready, Draco and I are immensely pregnant. Like seriously, I'm huge and Draco is stunning. It's not fair. On this particular day, we're walking around, expecting to pop any day now, when we hear voices. "So? Are they almost ready to come?" Says a deep and rough voice, "Yes my lord." Responds a familiar sounding one. "They'll play right into your hands with the way I'm training them." Wait a second... That's Ulia!

 _What should we do?_ Draco asks.

 _I think we should see if we're able to quietly summon the teachers._ I respond.

He nods in return, I cast a silent spell to make it so that he doesn't move. Draco clasps my hand and we branch our magic out to the teachers, picturing it grabbing them and making them appear here. And lucky for us they do, they look aound a bit confused, I make a shushing motion. They look to where Draco is pointing, one of them cast a night vision and we see... Voldemort? But not. It's like if he turned into an... He's the dark creature! He turned into a Bangog! I release the spell on Ulia, and my scar starts burning.

 _Draco, need to leave, my scar..._ I barely manage to think that before I lose conscious.

 _"I wondered when you where going to come visit me. Naturally you can't respond to me, because this is your dream and I have control. You've probably figured out that Ulia is the person whom betrayed you. What I've come to inform you of is what he's actually after. Obviously, he works for Voldemort, not only are they after control of the Dark Angels, but he's also after you and Draco's soul. That is what was planned to be stolen, of course it can always change."_

I wake up shivering, quickly I summon a pen, and write down everything. I then send the letter to Snape, the awesome part with my magic is that, if I can think it, I can pretty much make it happen. Snape opens the door, "I've recieved your letter. It's quite alarming that the Dark Lord is behind this. However it does explain why the mark has dissapeared." I look up at him in surprise, "It has?" He nods and pulls up his sleeve to show me.

"However, I believe that everything we've learned today is true." I nod in agreement, he continues talking, but I fall asleep, today has been very interesting and I am exhausted.

I wake up and cast a _Tempus_ , I woke up just in time for breakfast. I'm about to wake up when Draco comes in. "Hello, I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" Exclaims Draco, as he climbs into my bed, and lays down next to me. I turn around to face him. "I can't believe we're going to be Fathers soon!" I tell him. "I'm just excited to have my body back." Draco says, "I think you're very hot when pregnant." I tell him, Draco closes his eye and covers my mouth with his.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading! I will be finishing soon, there is going to be 5 more chapters and a Epilogue. I have loads of ideas for my next story... If I can decide which fandom to write about. Please leave me some suggestions on what you'd like to read!**


	15. Blow The Candles Out

**A/N I'm back! This story is very fun to write, but at this point I just want it to be over... Anyway, I'm excited and not excited for school to start. Shout out to anyone reading from France! Today's song is Candles by Hey Monday! Oh my god, I absolutely love this song. The Glee moment was also so precious.**

 _The powerlines went out_  
 _And I am all alone_  
 _But I don't really care at all_  
 _Not answering my phone_

 _All the games you played_  
 _The promises you made_  
 _Couldn't finish what you started_  
 _Only darkness still remains_

I wake up in the middle night, to a very loud bang. I sit up, Draco is still sound asleep. I look up and see Ulia in our room. This must be what the Severus warned me about, he's trying to take our souls. How dare he! I haven't slept properly in forever and my ankles hurt! He could at least wait until I gave birth! I listen closely, I can hear him chanting something. "Though souls shall be mine, with this I thee take." Wow, this is bloody creepy. I need to alert Draco.

 _Draco, wake up! But keep quiet._ I yell in my mind.

 _What's going on?_ He responds groggily

 _Ulia is here to steal our souls._

 _Oh hell nah. Does he know that I'm a Malfoy?_

 _Malfoy-Potter._ I correct.

I look over to him, taking in his stunning glowing eyes, and his changing form. His hair and nails grow longer and his facial features sharpen. He steps out of bed."Oh no!" Ulia exclaims, while trying to run away. Draco summons a big hot ball of magic in his hands, blasting it right at him. I look away from the blinding explosion.

"What did you do?" I ask him, while looking for traces of what just happened. "Um, I put him into a magical coma and sent him to the Malfoy's dungeons." He says. "You guys have a dungeon?" I ask, "Two actually, one for unknown guests and one for strong magical creatures." He says. "You keep visitors in the dungeon?" I ask, my voice going up in surprise. "No that was a joke." Draco says, laughing at me. I'm about to reply with something stupid, when he drops a hand to his stomach and gasps. I get up and rush to stand next to him. "What is it?" I ask, worry seeping into my tone. "I'm going into labour." He says through clenched teeth. I help him into bed, "Stay here!" I order. He bites his lip and nods.

I try to rush off, but my stomach is so huge, I feel like a rushing penguin. I finally get to Aloea's quarters. "Aloea! Draco's in labour!" She looks at me, widening her eyes. "We need to get their now! The average Angel spends ten minutes in Labour, before the baby in the crook of their wings. Tell him to lay on his belly!" She says before rushing off.

 _Lay on your belly sweetheart_. I tell him

 _Fine._ He says, his mental wave length dripping in agony.

I sit down. If I'm going to be giving birth soon, I think it best I sit down for a bit. Hermione and Ron walk in. "Hey mate, how are you holding up?" Asks Ron. I just shrug, not really in the mood for talking. They sit down on either side, just waiting.

 _She's here._

I gasp. "What is it Harry?" Asks Hermione with concern. "Our daughter is here!" I exclaim. Hermione and Ron help me up, and we make our way to the room. "Draco!" I say, when I see him with our daughter, I burst into tears. "W-What should we name her?" I ask well sitting down next to him. "I don't know... How about Lily Severus?" Asks Draco. I start crying even harder, all I can do is nod. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. I smile, then it turns into a scream.

"Harry? HARRY? What's wrong?" Franctically asks Draco. I try to formulate words, but I can't stop screaming. The world starts spinning , black spots pass over my vision, and I collapse.

 _4 hours later..._

I wake up, feeling a lot better, and thinner? I look down, and notice that my bellies gone. "Oh thank god you're okay!" Says a smooth and silky voice, relief soaking every word. "Draco? What happened?" I ask, panic making it's way into my sentence. "You had triplets! It requires more effort and more magic. Th-they didn't know if you would make it, because if you weren't so powerful you would've died!" Hermione walks over and gives me the twins. I notice that Lily is in Draco's hands. "Three identical boys. We are 17 and we have 4 kids." I say in shock. "We've turned into WEASLEY'S!" Draco exclaimes jokingly. I laugh, "What are their names?" Asks Draco. "James Hermione, Sirius Molly and Remus Narcissa... They're intelligent Marauders." I say, "Either that or they where born to bother Lily." Laughs Draco. I nod, and we all drift off to sleep.

 **A/N I forgot that I had to name the kids. I was going to give them a girl and twin boys, but then I almost named them Jacob, Edward and Bella. Then I thought I should name one James and one Lily, but I needed one more name. Naturally, Sirius came to mind. But Sirius and James need a Remus so... Thanks for reading and please review! Also, just for clarification, when I said Lily Severus or any other, the second name is their middle name.**


	16. Written In The Stars

**A/N So I changed my mind. Welcome to the final chapter... Yeah, I said that there would be a total of 20 chapters, but I changed my mind. I would like to say, that this is my favourite story so far, and I'm sad to finish it. But it must be done, today's song is Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah.**

 _Oh written in the stars_  
 _A million miles away_  
 _A message to the mane_  
 _Oh_  
 _Seasons come and go_  
 _But I will never change_  
 _I'm on my way_

I look over at my husband, his face glowing with pride, as we watch our four kids graduate from Beaux Batons. The wizarding world was surprised when we sent them there, but they have a bilingual program, and we wanted our kids to know French. We have a cute house in the country.

Remus turned out to be Valedictorian of their year, he plans to become a Healer in our relm, which is where we will all be moving to. He actually has a girlfriend over there, he met her in the summer, when we spent a month in our castle.

James was the star of the quidditch team, which he was allowed to participate in because he hasn't grown wings yet. He was content, pretty sure he hooked up with half the team... He's bisexual, I just wish it more bi less sexual.

Sirius... Hasn't found his thing yet. But he is very promising in magic. I'd say he could one day out power Draco or I.

And Lily, our darling girl. Thank god we had a girl, the house would go insane without her or her little sister, Violet. Violet attends school in our realm instead of the human one, because she was born as a psychic. Lily loves potions, thanks Uncle Severus!

Draco and I are so happy. Our palace is gorgeous and the kids are healthy, best of all our love has grown, and so has his... nevermind.

That night we all look up at the numerous stars, I spot Draco and I's name. It truly was Written In The Stars.

 **A/N HOLY SHIT IT'S DONE! What should I do next?**


End file.
